Faction Heights
by gee.rose.97
Summary: Hopefully a high school setting of Divergent different from the rest. Read the first chapter to get a quick overview of the story type. Remember don't judge a book by its cover. (could be slightly OOC) [fourtris and others] UPDATE WHEN REVIEWED
1. Chapter 1

**Faction Heights**

 **Tris POV**

My alarm is blaring as I search around in the darkness hitting anything I touch to silence it. I finally reach it and realize I've slept through my first alarm at 7:30 and it's now already 7:50...urgh first day back at school and I'm already late. Great start Tris. I roll out of bed and drag myself into the connected bathroom. After standing there for a good 10 minutes I decide I should probably wash my hair, that takes another 10 minutes as my long, thick blonde hair reaches just past my elbows. After another 5 minutes in the shower I decide it's time to actually start getting ready. After I dry myself off and dry my hair, I decide to make an effort as it's the first day of school. And, well I'm not pretty so I should use all the help I can get. My long nose and big grey dull eyes make me look exceptionally ordinary. After straightening my hair I realize I may as well go all out and wear some makeup, after all Christina did force me into buying it. I put the tiniest bit of concealer on with some mascara but that's all I can be bothered doing. I make my way to my huge walk in closet filled with clothes, mainly picked out by Christina, that she said would make me look "hot". After picking out a simple outfit of light-washed ripped boyfriend jeans, a tight fitting white t-shirt with a black leather vest and my favorite platform black Keds, I decide I'm finally ready.

Just when I'm collecting up my books into my black leather handbag I hear Caleb stomping down the stairs...here we go. "BEATRICE! I hope you're ready! We need to leave now or we'll be late and it's the first day back!" "Caleb, for the last time it's TRIS! You don't have to wait for me; we have our own cars...remember? And I still have 15 minutes until I have to leave!" Then the footsteps retreat down the other flight of stairs and he's gone in an instant, probably to study in the library or something. This is how our mornings usually go because our parents are barely home and Caleb feels the need to become the parent, it gets quite annoying actually. I mean, I love him and all, but I need my space sometimes.

I stroll down the stairs and grab an apple for the road. I head out to the garage, out the back, passing mums Ferrari and decide to leave early at 8:35. I jumped into my black Lamborghini Aventador, which I absolutely love and speed off to school. It only took me about 5 minutes to get to school so I'm still a bit early. As soon as I step foot out of my car, my ridiculously excited best friend squeals in my ear after jumping on me. I don't know how I put up with her sometimes. "I missed you so much Trissy!" "I missed you too Chris but I would prefer if you didn't deafen me on my first day back." She just grins and drags me over to the group. The remainder of the group is standing around Zeke's car and I make my way over to see the rest of the group. I spot Uriah and Marlene holding hands, good they finally got together! After talking to them all briefly, Chris and I decide to make our way to the front desk to get our schedules.

Just as we're about to go through the door someone speeds through the front gates on a black Icon Sheene motorbike. He takes off his helmet and ruffles his short dark brown hair back into place. His tight black t-shirt underneath the black leather jacket perfectly shows how fit he is. The remainder of his outfit is plain dark wash jeans and black vans. "Wow, who's the new hottie!" Chris says and I can tell she isn't the only one thinking it. I'll admit, I was even checking out the 'new hottie', as Chris called him. He looks around the parking lot obviously noticing the staring and makes a beeline straight for me and Chris. I started freaking out, why was he walking straight for us? Then I realized we were standing at the front entrance, I started to blush as he was looking straight at us. I pulled Chris through the doors and walked to the front desk to avoid the awkward encounter. We grab our schedules and talk to Tori for a bit, as we turn around I can see the new guy has already made friends with Zeke. That means I should be able to talk to him...I don't know why I'm so intrigued by him. I'm so focused on the new guy that I barely hear Chris, "Tris come on we're holding up the line" and she drags me in the opposite direction to our lockers. I'm a little disappointed but try to forget it. After shoving everything into my locker, Chris and I make our way to homeroom. When I get in the room I dump my books on the desk and make my way over to the group. I wonder if the 'new hottie' will be in this homeroom. I hope Zeke invites him to sit with us at lunch. I say a quick "hi" to everyone so I don't seem rude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Four POV**

After flying through the front gates and getting off my motorbike. I fix up my hair as I take a look around the parking lot. Wow. Why's everyone staring at me? I feel a little uncomfortable so I quickly make my way to the door and I can see two girls standing there. As they see me coming they make their way through the door but not before I get a glimpse of the petite blonde. She looked so cute when she blushed. I make my way through the door soon after them. I watch as they walk to the front office, well at least I think it's the front office. I'm so fascinated by that petite little blonde, not so much her dark skinned friend. As I'm just standing there watching the blonde laughing and talking I feel a tap on my shoulder. When I turn around I see a guy who looks about my age, "Hey, I'm Zeke." He seems cool and friendly I guess, "Hey, I'm four." "So I'm guessing you're new since I don't know you," "Yep" I say popping the 'p'. "So you want me to show you around?" "Uhhh..." I contemplate asking the blonde but when I look back she's already gone, "sure."

After Zeke giving me a brief tour and getting my schedule, we make our way to homeroom. We sit at the back as it's practically empty and then everyone else piles in soon after. Most of them being Zeke's friends, I swear he must be one of the most popular guys at the school. After a small group gather around us, which is obviously his closest group he said that he'll introduce me when Christina and Tris get here. I wonder, actually hope, that it's those girls standing at the door this morning. While I'm still thinking about the blonde someone walks through the door but I can't see them. When the group slightly parts, I see the blonde dump her books next to my desk and say a collective hi to everyone. She seems to be stuck in thought about something, I wonder what about.

Zeke then goes through everyone in the group. "The ugliest guy in the group next to you is Uriah." "Hey I'm clearly the hottest guy in the school!" Wow, they must be best friends or "brothers," someone interrupts my thoughts. I look over to the petite little blonde and it's obvious it was her that said it. I can see a small smile playing on her lips and I can't help but return it with a crooked smile. After staring into her big blue-grey eyes for what seems like forever, I notice the fighting has died down. I force myself to tear my eyes away from hers and re-focus on Zeke introducing me to his friends. "That's Marlene and Lynn, they're sisters as well as my beautiful girlfriend Shauna," he says while pulling a brunette into a one-armed hug. "Next is Christina, Charlotte and Aria," pointing as he goes, "and last but not least, Trissy!" "Really Zeke? It's Tris actually," she says pointedly at Zeke but directs it to me, introducing her-self properly. I smirk at her slightly, but before I can even introduce myself Tori, I think her name is, walks in to just go through a brief 'welcome back.'

Once her little speech is done I turn to Tris and just say "Four." She looks completely confused and I realize how stupid I would've sounded just then. "Oh, Four's my name" I awkwardly explain. "Ohhh, that makes a little more sense," she replies while slightly giggling to herself, but she never asks me to explain why. She's probably the first person to never insist on an answer. I like her already. Just as I'm about to start up a conversation someone calls out her name, she looks at me apologetically and stands up to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

It looked as if he was going to say something then I hear Chris calling my name...really Chris? Just perfect timing! I give Four an apologetic look and trudge over to Chris. She pulls me in close, "OHMYGOD, your talking to the 'new hottie' guy!" "Well I was until you interrupted me!" I whisper-yell back. "Ooohh, has little Miss Trissy got a crush on the newbie?" I quickly hush her, "Chris! I do not, I just want to get to know him!" "Suuure you do...I saw you two staring at each other when we first walked in! You can't lie to me Tris, remember I was once a candor, plus he totally likes you too!" I quickly consider her point but brush the ridiculous hope away. "I don't even know him at all! I was about to get to know him until you interrupted, so if you don't mind," with that I spin on my heel and make my way back to Four. Just as I sit back down, the bell goes and homeroom's over. Just to make matter's better (note the sarcasm) I have Mrs. Matthews first and she's super strict so I have to be really early. I quickly explain that I have to leave and rush off towards the science rooms.

Once I make it to the room, I notice I'm nearly the last one there, so there are only two spots left. When I sit down, a guy who I vaguely recognise sits down next to me, a little too close for comfort. He looks over at me, "Hey Tris!" "Uhh hi…?" I couldn't remember his name and I kind of felt guilty because he clearly knew who I was. "I'm Al, if you don't remember," "Oh, yeah I remember you haha," even though I have no idea who he is still. He just awkwardly laughs along though. He tries to make small talk then, "so, how was your summer?" "Alright I guess, what about you?" I'm trying to be polite but I don't really want to talk to him or get a detention on the first day back. After my brief answers, he eventually gives up and just looks down at his book. I feel a little bad but I need to actually pay attention. The next hour flies by and I head off to maths.

On my way there I see Four spinning around looking confused so I use this as a perfect opportunity. "Need help?" He jumps a little but hands over his schedule after lightly blushing. I see he also has maths and tell him to follow me, attempting to hide my excitement. I know I have Johanna for maths so I decide to take my time and get to know him a little since Christina interrupted before. "So what school did you transfer from?" (I know, pathetic conversation starter but I'm an awkward person) "A boarding school, Blackthorne, you know it?" "Nah never heard of it…" He's just staring at me, making me feel a little uncomfortable and I'm glad we reach the classroom then.

 **Four POV**

After she doesn't say anything else, I realise I've been staring at her for way too long, quickly looking away and very relieved when I see he turn into the classroom. She takes a seat near the back of the class, unsure if I should sit next to her I just walk slowly, looking around. The teacher then tells me to take a seat quickly. I don't want anyone staring at me so I just decide to sit next to her. She smiles at me so I don't think I creeped her out too much. She's watching me, but I will myself not to look at her again, so I just stare at my books. Once the teacher starts talking I just zone out, not even trying to pay attention because I already did this maths last year. I have no idea why Marcus is forcing me to do it again but I don't mind because Tris is in this class. I feel someone kick my leg, I look up to see Tris pointing to something. I look down and see a scrunched up note on my desk. Guessing it's from her I unwrap it, finding a perfectly written note " _Are you sitting with us at lunch?_ " I look up and shrug, not knowing I was invited, or was this an invite…?" She just giggles and nods. Shit, I must've said that out-loud. The period flies by, the warning bell goes and she just nods her head signalling for me to follow her.

We dump our books in our lockers, making our way to the lunch room I'm guessing. It's packed so we squeeze through the crowd making a bee-line for the back table. It's full of all the people in our homeroom, plus a couple of others. Zeke yells for me to sit next to him. I have a feeling I'm going to be close friends with this guy. The entire table is full of food, Zeke just laughs at my face and says "whatever you see you can eat." I reach for a sandwich and try to avoid attracting the attention to me. I look around to find Tris, realising she is sitting directly across from me. We make eye contact but she pulls away pretending to listen to Christina. I then look away, listening to the number of conversations around the table. Lunch passes uneventfully and everyone makes their way to their next class.

 **Tris POV**

I get excited now, knowing the next two periods for me is P&E, protection and enforcement. This also includes all the senior dauntless students, meaning my entire group. We all get changed into the uniform, which I hate because it consists of little booty shorts. When I walk out of the girls change rooms, I catch a glimpse of four changing as the door opens briefly, furiously blushing I rush off to the gym. When I get there, I see the wrestling mats set up and smile to myself making my way to the targets. There's a couple of guys warming up but while I wait for everyone to get here, I decide to practice my knife throwing. After about 5 minutes has passed I feel like there is someone behind me. I spin on my heel and see the majority of the class there, not even hearing them come in. Everyone looks casual except four, who is again staring at me. I'm starting to realise a pattern with this guy.

Tori walks in, so I quickly pack up everything and make my way over to my friends. Christina leans over to me, "he was staring you know." I blush and just shake my head to avoid her making any more comments. Tori starts explaining what we are doing today. "Most of you probably already guessed, today we are sparing! And to make it a little interesting it's going to be girls vs. boys." The boys start high-fiving, the girls simply smirking at each other knowing the boys underestimate us. We don't usually fight each other but since we're seniors now, we can learn 'new things' according to Tori.

She gets us to go into height order, and of course I'm the shortest. She then says we'll be fighting the person on the opposite end, I follow the boys line seeing it's that guy again, Al. I sigh to myself as he grins widely at me. The fights begin, which are pretty even so far. Christina is fighting a guy named Will, winking at me as she makes her way to the ring. He has no muscle and Chris is surprisingly strong, so obviously she wins. The girls standing next to me, Lauren, has shorts as tight as bike shorts and her top is pretty much cropped above her belly button. Guys love her. She makes her way to the ring, I look to see who she's against seeing it's four. Of course. She just grins at him, blinking her long lashes stupidly. He just looks very uncomfortable. After a while of circling each other, she pins him down, a knee on either side of him. She just leans down to whisper something to him, but before she can finish he swiftly flips her. She takes so long to recover that he wins the fight and walks out of the ring without looking at her twice.

I smirk to myself and make my way to the ring. I just shuffle awkwardly under Al's intense stare. Tori calls for us to start and I swiftly flip Al onto the mat, pinning him down in an instant. He looks shocked but still sends a crooked smile my way. After Tori calls time, I climb off him and walk back to the line. Everyone claps because it was apparently the quickest win and four just smiles while shaking his head.


End file.
